Ad Parodies
This page contains all the ad parodies that MAD has done. Most of them were similar to many regular MAD sketches. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *([[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']]) - Bieber Bowl and Zombi (Parody of Justin Bieber, Disney's ''Bambi'') *([[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]) - ePhonie cRap, How I Met My Brother, and the Wolver-Clean (Parody of iPhone, How I Met Your Mother, Wolverine from the X-Men) *([[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) - Keeping Up with the Carcrashians, UP, and Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder (Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Disney and Pixar's UP, and Carl's Jr.) *([[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]) - Aberzombie & Stitch and Gossip Hurl (Parody of Abercrombie & Fitch, ''Gossip Girl'') *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|(Episode 5]]) - Happy Charms, the Spatula, and Build-a-Bieber (Parody of General Mills' Lucky Charms, the Bachelor, Build-a-Bear Workshop and Justin Bieber) *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - Toys "4" Brats and Frog the Bounty Hunter (Parody of Toys "R" Us, Frogger and ''Dog the Bounty Hunter'') *([[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]) - Throw-Active and High School Yearbook Upgrades (Parody of Proactiv Solution) *([[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']]) - Klaus' Shoe Garden, the Umpire Diaries, and Nettricks (Parody of the Vampire Diaries, Netflix) *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - Taylor Swiffer and Doggie Tweets (Parody of Taylor Swift and Swiffer, Twitter) *([[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]) - Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor, MADinization, and Transformin' Grill (Parody of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, ''Transformers'' and George Foreman Grill) *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - Vampire Helper, the Chirps, and Shax Body Spray (Parody of Hamburger Helper, Marshmallow Peeps, the Birds, Shaquille O'Neal and Axe Body Spray) *([[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]) - Narnia Lunchbox and Judge Mantis (Parody of the Chronicles of Narnia, Judge Mathis) *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - K-Stew's Beef Stew, Bionic Bach, and Villain Hand Sanitizer (Parody of Kristen Stewart and Dinty Moore Beef Stew, Johann Sebastian Bach and ''the Six Million Dollar Man'', Purell Hand Sanitizer) *([[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]) - Slop N' Shop, the Thingy, and Donkey Strong (Parody of Stop & Shop, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Thing_(1982_film) the Thing], and Donkey Kong) *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, the Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb, and P.E.D.A.L. (Parody of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" and Spider-Man, ''Transformers'' and P.E.T.A.) *([[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]) - ¡AY Carly! (English and Spanish), Iron Man's Irontone, and Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Parody of ''iCarly'', Iron Man and Coppertone) *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - The Heli-Chopper, the Fast and the Curious, and Club Moon (Parody of ''the Fast and the Furious'' and ''Curious George'', Club Med) *([[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]) - LeBrony Paper Towels, TMNTMZTV, and B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Parody of LeBron James and Brawny Paper Towels, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' and ''TMZ'', B.O.B. from DreamWorks' ''Monsters vs. Aliens'') *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - The Reading Womb, Soul Tron, and Cullen Clear (Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Reading_Room the Reading Room], Soul Train ''and [[Tron|''TRON: Legacy]], Edward Cullen from ''Twilight'' and Clean & Clear) *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - The Underwaker, Home School Musical, and Villain's Warehouse (Parody of the Undertaker, High School Musical, Men's Wearhouse) *([[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']]) - Big League Pika-chew, Cobrah, and Farto Tuner (Parody of Big League Chew and Pikach from Pokémon, Cobra Commander from ''G.I. Joe'' and ''the Oprah Winfrey Show'') *([[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Episode 22']]) - MAD Immunity Idol, Jersey THOR, and A.T.I (Airbender Technical Insitute) (Parody of ''Survivor'', MTV's ''Jersey Shore'' and Thor,'' [[Avatar: the Last Airbender|''Avatar: the Last Airbender]] and Universal Technical Institute) *([[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]) - For Demis Books, Meep! My Dad Says, and Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers (Parody of the For Dummies Books and Demi Lovato, ''$#*! My Dad Says'' and Road Runner from ''Looney Tunes'', Sonic the Hedgehog) *([[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]) - Hulked on Phonics, Yu-Gi-Bear!, and Alvin and the Monks (Parody of Hooked on Phonics and the Incredible Hulk, Yogi Bear and Yu-Gi-Oh!, Alvin and the Chipmunks) *([[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]) - Gorilla Positioning System, Seattle: Los Angeles, and High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 (Parody of Global Positioning System, Seattle, Washington and ''Battle: Los Angeles'', ''High School Musical'') *([[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]) - GleeVR, U2PS World Tour!!!!!, and Superhero 6 Motel (Parody of ''Glee'' and Digital Video Recorder (DVR), U2 and United Parcel Service (UPS), Motel 6 and Superheroes) [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - Jedi Negotiator, Hole in the Great Wall, and Sleepy Cloud (Parody of Priceline Negotiator and Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, ''Hole in the Wall'' and the Great Wall of China, Sleepy's) *([[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]) - Celebrity Mask, Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard, and Car Alarm Clock (Parody of Disney's ''Pinocchio'') *([[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']]) - Red Skull, Han Solo and Gretel, and Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand (Parody of Red Bull and Red Skull, Han Solo from ''Star Wars'' and Hansel and Gretel, Quicksand) *([[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 30']]) - Transformal Wear, the Curious Case of Benjamin Batman, and Do-Over Button (Parody of ''Transformers'' and Formal Wear,'' [[the Curious Case of Benjamin Button|''the Curious Case of Benjamin Button]] and Batman) *([[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 31']]) - Maximum Security Diary Vault, America's Got Talons, and Shazamwich! (Parody of America's Got Talent, Captain Marvel) *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - 9-Voltron Battery, Imaginary Friends: Where Are They Now?, and Super Khakis (Parody of Voltron, VH1's'' Where Are They Now?,'' Superman) *([[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 33']]) - Angry Bird Management, and Magic Gel and Pet Shell (Parody of ''Angry Birds'', Magic Shell) *([[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - Kirby's Star Tours, Sassie, and Gandalf's 3-Ring Binder (Parody of Kirby,'' [[Lassie|''Lassie]], Gandalf the Grey from ''the Lord of the Rings'') *([[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']]) - Scream 90X, VeggieTales from the Crypt, and Lloyd's (Parody of ''Scream'' and P90X, ''VeggieTales'' and Tales from the Crypt, ''Lloyd's) *([[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 36']]) - SpongeWow!, and America's Next Top Surgeon (Parody of [[SpongeBob SquarePants|''SpongeBob SquarePants]] and ShamWow!, America's Next Great Resturant) *([[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37']]) - Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition, Adhesive Ape, and Ape Sheriff (Part 1 and 2) (Parody of ''Wheel of Fortune'' and Adhesive Tape) *([[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - Barry Kirschbaum, Ghost Attorney, Optimus Prime Suspect, Papa Smurf's Pizza and , , Green Care Bear (Parody of Optimus Prime and ''Prime Suspect'', Papa John's Pizza and Papa Smurf from ''the Smurfs'', Green Lantern and Care Bears) *([[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 39']]) - Nancy Ortega's School of Dance and Martial Arts, and Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service (Parody of Nancy Ortega and McAlvain School of Dance - Gymnastics - Martial Arts, Mickey Mouse and Mouse Extermination Service) *([[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 40']]) - Ghost Rider's Training Wheels, How I Left Your Brother on a Highway Rest Stop, and Clifford's Notes (Parody of Ghost Rider, How I Met Your Mother, Clifford the Big Red Dog and CliffsNotes) *([[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']]) - Tree Bazooka 9000 and Snowman vs. Wild (Parody of Frosty the Snowman and ''Man vs. Wild'') *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - PokéHarmony and the Land After the Land Before Time (Parody of ''Pokémon'' and eHarmony, ''the Land Before Time'') *([[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']]) - Final Brantasy, Psych in Real Life, and ThunderPants (Parody of ''Final Fantasy'', ''Psych'', ''ThunderCats'') *([[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - DVR2D2 (Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR) and R2-D2 from ''Star Wars'') *([[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 45']]) - Magic Magic Marker and Teen Titanic (Parody of Magic Marker, ''Teen Titans'' and ''Titanic'') *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - Green Goblin's Green Beans, I Hate My Teenage Otter, and Eat-Ohs (Parody of the Green Goblin, I Hate My Teenage Daughter, Cheetos) *([[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']]) - Scooby Snack Fiscal Report, and Superwatch (Parody of Scooby-Doo, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman's_Pal_Jimmy_Olsen Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen]) *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 48']]) - The Left Hand of Doom (Parody of Hellboy) *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - Koopa Soup, Sick Buttowski, and Garfield No Monday Calendar (Parody of [[Mario (series)|''Super Mario Bros.]], ''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Garfield) *([[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - Parent Trainer and Attorney with a Booger (Parody of Johnson's Puppy Trainer) *([[Addition: Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]) - Satel-Night-Light and My Little PWNY (Parody of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'') *([[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']]) - Miley Storage, and CM Punk Beds (Parody of Miley Cyrus and Riley Storage, CM Punk) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *([[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 53']]) - The Visibility Cloak and Nessie (Parody of the Invisibility Cloak from ''Harry Potter'', Disney's ''Jessie'' and Loch Ness Monster) *([[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 54']]) - Sports Drink Drink and the Woman in Back (Parody of ''the Woman in Black'') *([[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Episode 55']]) - Swisster and Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo (Parody of Twister, ''the Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' and Boba Fett from ''Star Wars'') *([[Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 56']]) - Awake 'n Shake and 20/80 (Parody of Shake 'n Bake and ''20/20'') *([[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 57']]) - Flunco! Products, Fart or Chair (Parody of Flanco) *([[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 58']]) - Oompa Loompa & Golden and Cheaters Week on The Price Is Right (Parody of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, the Price is Right) *([[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 59']]) - Hobbittrails and King Tuttowski (Parody of ''the Lord of the Rings'', King Tut and ''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'') *([[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 60']]) - Sea-Gorillas and What to Expect When You're Expecto Patronum (Parody of ''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' and Expecto Patronum (Patronus Charm) from ''Harry Potter'') *([[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 61']]) - Tasmanian Devil Duster and Crash Cab (Parody of the Tasmanian Devil from ''Looney Tunes'' and Dirt Devil, ''Cash Cab'') *([[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 62']]) - CelebMD (Parody of WebMD) *([[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 63']]) - Rental Floss, Concise Age, and Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess (Parody of ''Ice Age'') *([[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 64']]) - Dark Knight Bread Riser (Parody of ''the Dark Knight Rises'') *([[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 65']]) - Deltoids and Body of Pwoof (Parody of Altoids, ''Body of Proof'' and Elmer Fudd from ''Looney Tunes'') *([[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'Episode 66']]) - Pikmin Pest B Gone and Meme Wolf (Parody of ''Pikmin'', Courage Wolf and Insanity Wolf memes and ''Teen Wolf'') *([[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'Episode 67']]) - The Grim Sleeper and the Legend of Snoopy Hollow (Parody of the Grim Reaper, ''the Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_the_Great_Pumpkin,_Charlie_Brown It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown]) *([[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Episode 68']]) - The Fairly OddParental Controls and Guy Pearce Gets Punched in the Face (Parody of ''the Fairly OddParents'' and Parental Controls, Guy Pearce) *([[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Episode 69']]) - Wonder Woman Bread (Parody of Wonder Woman and Wonder Bread) *([[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'Episode 70']]) - Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium and Bartholomew's Buckle Barn (Parody of Pocahontas, Bartholomew the Apostle and Buckle Barn USA) *([[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Episode 71']]) - Koopa Troopa, Gutsman, & Kracko and Tom and Jury (Parody of [[Mario (series)|''Super Mario Bros.]], [[Mega Man|''Mega Man]], and ''Kirby'', ''Tom and Jerry'') *([[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Episode 72']]) - Frosty's North Pole Diet (Parody of ''Frosty the Snowman'') *([[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Episode 73']]) - The Perks of Being a Cauliflower and Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book (Parody of ''the Perks of Being a Wallflower'') *([[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'Episode 74']]) - The Land Before Adventure Time (Parody of ''the Land Before Time'' and ''Adventure Time'') *(Episode 75) - Aquapella and Nyefall (Parody of Aquaman, ''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' and James Bond's 23rd film,'' Skyfall) *('Episode 76) - Lipstuck and "Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?" (Parody of Lipstick) *(Episode 77) - Chunky Mouthwash and Dragon Ball TMZ (Parody of ''Dragon Ball Z'' and ''TMZ'') *(Episode 78) - Shellmet and Bakin' (Parody of [[Mario (series)|''Super Mario Bros.]], [[Taken|''Taken]]) [[Season 4|'''Season 4]] *([[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Episode 79']]) - Truth Paste and Keeping Up with the Carebearshians (Parody of ''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' and ''Care Bears'') *([[Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate|'Episode 80']]) - The Gollum Go-Thin Diet and M&MA Championship (Parody of Gollum from ''the Lord of the Rings'', M&M's and mixed martial arts) *([[Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory|'Episode 81']]) - Training Car and Nickita Minaj (Parody of ''Nikita'' and Nicki Minaj) *([[Les the Miz / The Lex Factor|'Episode 82']]) - Irish Scream Shampoo and Cop Chef (Parody of Irish Spring, ''Top Chef'') *([[Papa / 1600 Finn|'Episode 83']]) - Snoozeum and the Amazing Man-Spider (Parody of ''the Amazing Spider-Man'') *([[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'Episode 84']]) - Zombeach (Parody of Zombies) *([["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'Episode 85']]) - Hairgoat and Tube Feud (Parody of YouTube and ''Family Feud'') *([[POblivion / Umbrellamentary|'Episode 86']]) - Gatored Community and Middle-aged Wolf (Parody of Gated Community, ''Teen Wolf'') *([[Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers|'Episode 87']]) - The Everyone's Pole: the Firefighter's Pole for Everyone and Psyduck (Parody of ''Psych'' and Psyduck from ''Pokémon'') *([[Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice|'Episode 88']]) - Crate & Arrow (Parody of Crate & Barrel and Hawkeye) *([[The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush|'Episode 89']]) - Bungee Bunk and The Fresh Beasts Band (Parody of ''the Fresh Beat Band'') *([[First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty|'Episode 90']]) - Automobile Correct (Parody of an Automobile) *([[After Bert / Downton Shaggy|'Episode 91']]) - The Gargamelt Sandwich and What Not to Werewolf (Parody of Gargamel from ''the Smurfs'', ''What Not to Wear'' and the Werewolf) *([[Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?|'Episode 92']]) - The Invisibility Shop and Deadliest Catchy Tune (Parody of ''Deadliest Catch'') *([[Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community|'Episode 93']]) - The Disposable Car and Crash (Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Splash_(U.S._TV_series) Splash]) *([[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Episode 94']]) - The Water Bunkbed and Happily Ever After Earth (Parody of Disney's ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', Disney's ''Beauty and the Beast'', Disney's ''the Little Mermaid'', Disney's ''Dumbo'', and ''After Earth'') *([[The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele|'Episode 95']]) - Yawn Mower and 60 Minotaur (Parody of ''60 Minutes'' and the Minotaur) *([[Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Episode 96']]) - Flop-Flips and Hands Free Detective (Parody of Flip-flops) *([[Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!|'Episode 97']]) - Travelociraptor and Little House Down (Parody of Travelodge and ''Jurassic Park'', ''Little House on the Prairie'' and ''White House Down'') *([[World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat|'Episode 98']]) - Pacific Rooms and Man of Surreal (Parody of ''Pacific Rim'', ''Man of Steel'' and Surrealism) *([[Doraline / Monster Mashville|'Episode 99']]) - Halloweendex and Hollywood Scares (Parody of Halloween and Windex, ''Hollywood Squares'') *([[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'Episode 100']]) - More Flunco! Products and World War DBZ (Parody of Flanco, ''World War Z'' and ''Dragon Ball Z'') *([[Dullverine / Under the Dumb|'Episode 101']]) - After Earth Aftershave and Hood-ini the Hipster Magician (Parody of ''After Earth'') *([[Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.|'Episode 102']]) - Arrowbics and Dads (Spoof on Green Arrow, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dads_(2013_TV_series) Dads]) *([[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Episode 103']]) - The White House Down Comforter and GargaMelrose Place (Parody of White House Down, Gargamel from ''the Smurfs'' and ''Melrose Place'') Trivia *There are only 8 episodes of MAD that had only one Ad Parody: *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *#'Men in Black to the Future / ADrake' *#'The Adventures of Iron Man / Once Upon a Toon' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Scroog'd' *#'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *#'Jacks the Giant Slayers / Gandalf The Grey's Anatomy' *#'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' *Here are the episodes of MAD that each had two Ad Parodies: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-Duction' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *#'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *#'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *#'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *#'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *#'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *#'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *#'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *#'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *#'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *#'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *#'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *#'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *#'Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *#'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *#'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' *#'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' *#'Papa / 1600 Finn' *#'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *#'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' *#'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' *#'After Bert / Downton Shaggy' *#'Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' *#'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community' *#'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank' *#'The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele' *#'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?' *#'Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' *#'World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat' *#'Doraline / Monster Mashville' *#'Dullverine / Under the Dumb' *#'Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.' *#'Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men' **'(Note: 'There are 55 episodes of MAD that each had two Ad Parodies.) *Here are the episodes of MAD that each had three Ad Parodies: *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars *#'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *#'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *#'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *#'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *#'Force Code / Flammable' *#'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *#'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *#'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' **'('''Note: '''There are 40 episodes of MAD that each had three Ad Parodies.) Category:Ad parodies Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Ad Segment Category:Browse Category:Content